1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an oscillator circuit, in particular, to an oscillator circuit capable of amplifying an equivalent capacitance of a capacitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the rapid development of the technology, the design of electronic devices tends to be lighter. However, for oscillator circuits in the form of a chip, a capacitor above the nano-level cannot yet be manufactured inside a chip, such that during the design of an oscillator circuit at the nano-level, in addition to the circuit of the chip, the user needs to employ an externally connected capacitor so as to normally achieve the oscillator function. The main reason is that the capacitance of the capacitor is excessively large, for example, above 1 nf. Further, the externally connected capacitor may also limit the design and application scope of the oscillator circuit.
Manufacturers of the integrated circuit (IC) are all actively looking for solutions to eliminate the above defects, so as to achieve a complete oscillator function in the IC of the same chip without using an externally connected capacitor.